


Hotel California [VID]

by morgandawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-23
Updated: 2006-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgandawn/pseuds/morgandawn
Summary: Hotel California is a satirical Supernatural fanvid by Morgan Dawn. It premiered at Escapade 2006 and was reviewed by flyingtapes on June 26, 2006 at the reel LJ community.Vidder's summary: "Sam and Dean discover that you can check out any time you like, but you can never leave.





	Hotel California [VID]

 

Download: <https://archive.org/details/superhoteldivx>


End file.
